


Its 2 to 1 darling

by Colorfulsxies



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfulsxies/pseuds/Colorfulsxies
Summary: You get a call from Maze asking you to meet her and Lucifer at the police station. You know those 2 like the back of your hand. This time you didn't know what they wanted, but what they did was not what you expected.
Relationships: Lucifer x Mazikeen x reader
Kudos: 2





	Its 2 to 1 darling

I had to go to the precinct because Lucifer needed me. When I walked in Chloe waved me over to her desk. “Hey, Y/n. Maze said she wanted to see you and Lucifer here. They keep trying to shove me out so I’ll let you guys do what you need to do.” she says gathering her papers. I had no idea why they wanted to see me so badly. “Wait. Did they tell you why they wanted to talk to me?” I say grabbing her shoulder. She turns around to face me. “ No, I have no clue. Just be careful with those 2,” she says patting my shoulder. She then leaves. As soon as the door closes Maze and Lucifer come out from the interrogation room. “Ah Y/n! There you are!” Lucifer chimes happily. “ Finally I’ve been waiting to sleep with-” Maze says before Lucifer covers her mouth. They turn around to face the wall and whisper to each other. “Guys if you don't tell me why I’m here I am gonna leave,” you say crossing your arms. They stop whisper fighting and open the door to the interrogation room and hold their arms out as if they want you to go inside. You go in and have a seat. They both creep up behind you and start massaging your shoulders. “We noticed how stressed out you are so we want to relive that for you,” Mazikeen says. “Wait guys s-stop” you stutter on your own words. “We know how you are my dear. You will say to stop but deep deep down you want us to make you scream” Lucifer says in your ear. You shiver from the last part. Lucifer smirks at your reaction. Maze slips off your jacket and shirt so you are just wearing your bra. Your bottom half is still fully covered. Lucifer is just watching, but you know he will take the reigns later. Maze sits me on the table and lays me down flat. Lucifer stands by my head while Mazikeen rips off my pants and underwear. She then leans down between my legs and licks a stripe up my folds. I quiver and Lucifer leans down to my face and kisses me passionately. Maze licks up down side to side. She finds my clit and attacks it with her tongue. “Are you gonna release on her tongue,” Lucifer says taking off my bra. “ I w- won't” I stutter again. I try to pull away from Mazikeen’s tongue but she wraps her arms around my thighs. Lucifer also helps keep me in place by holding my arms down. “ It’s 2 to 1 darling I think you are definitely gonna cum on Mazikeens tongue,” Lucifer says looking down on you. Mazikeen keeps eating as she has never eaten before. “ I w-wont r-release,” I say still trying to squirm away. “Oh, but you will,” Lucifer says massaging your breasts. Lucifer gives a nod to Mazikeen who then slips 2 fingers inside of you. She curls them and twists them. “I...I can't” I say still trying to hold myself back. Maze finds my sweet spot and slams her fingers there repeatedly. I moan and finally release on her fingers and in her mouth. I try to catch my breath. “ I told you” Lucifer hums. They both switch places. Lucifer wastes no time. He takes off his pants and pulls out his dick. He looks up at you and smirks. As soon as your breath regulated he pushes inside of you. “Fuck” I say. Lucifer slaps my clit. “Watch your mouth,” he says going faster. I feel a pit in my stomach and I decide I need to lets it go. My walls tighten around him and I release for the 2nd time. He follows soon after. I sit up not believing what happened. “ I told you she was a submissive,” Lucifer says to Maze. Lucifer says to you “As for you darling meet me at Lux tonight. Well if you can still stand”


End file.
